yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chant
In various incarnations of Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, most notably starting with the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, characters will recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. While most chants are unique or almost unique between specific monsters, a few series of cards are shown to use nearly identical chants (sometimes with the name of the monster being the only change), such as the Dark Synchro Monsters. For the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's English dub, the chants of the main protagonists when Synchro Summoning were removed in favor of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!", with a few chants in some episodes. During Season 2, chants began to be used more often. The chants for each given character tend to have a common theme that reflects their personality. NOTE: If you can locate the Japanese characters and romanizations for the chants, that would be much appreciated by those who prefer them over the English translations. That is not to say the translations should be removed, but rather the characters/romanizations should be provided for those who want them. SIDE NOTE: Toonzaki has official subtitles of the episodes. If it is possible, please copy their versions of the chants as separate examples for those who prefer them over the fan translations. That is not to say the fan translations should be replaced with the official ones, but rather both translations should be provided for those who want either or. Chants Before 5D's Seto Kaiba Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Arc V Tag Force Special) My pride and my soul, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Pyramid of Light, Japanese Version) My shining dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through my ultimate monster! Appear before me! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Paradox Brothers Gate Guardian "Elements of Water, Thunder and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark your graves with his inscription. Gate Guardian!" Marik Ishtar The Winged Dragon of Ra "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Pharaoh Atem The Winged Dragon of Ra "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Franz The Winged Dragon of Ra "Great Beast of the sky, Please hear my cry, Appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name, come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden Yuki Elemental Hero Storm Neos 「３つの力が１つとなった時、遥か大宇宙の彼方から、最強の戦士を呼び覚ます！トリプルコンタクト融合！銀河の渦の中より現れよ！《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ストーム・ネオス》！」 "Mittsu no Chikara ga Hitotsu tonatta Toki, Haruka Daiuchuu no Kanata kara, Saikyou no Senshi wo Yobisamasu! Toripuru Kontakuto Yuugou! Ginga no Uzu no Naka yori Arawareyo! Erementaru Hiiroo Sutoomu Neosu! "At this time, the power of 3 becomes 1... from a faraway universe on the other side, the strongest warrior awakens! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy! Elemental HERO Storm Neos!" Chazz Princeton Light and Darkness Dragon (Manga) 光と闇の狭間から現れろ！ 召喚！ Hikari to yami no hazama kara arawarero! RaitoAndoDākunesu Doragon shōkan! Appear from the rift between light and darkness! Light and Darkness Dragon Summoned! Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Yusei Fudo Yusei's chants usually include the word 集いし tsudoishi, "gathering", representing the bonds he shares with his friends. They also usually end with the phrase 光射す道となれ！ Hikari sasu michi to nare!, "Become the path its light shines upon!"/"Become the path that lights the way!". Translation Note: 集いし can mean either "clustering" or "gathering". Given the context of these chants, "gathering" is deemed more accurate to the original intention of the Japanese wording. '''Junk Warrior' 「集いし星が新たな力を呼び起こす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" (Dub) "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Junk Archer 「集いし叫びがこだまの矢となり空を裂く！光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・アーチャー》！」 "Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!" "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" (Dub) "Now from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I Synchro Summon the Junk Archer!" Junk Destroyer 「集いし闘志が怒号の魔神を呼び覚ます。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！粉砕せよ、《ジャンク・デストロイヤー》！」 "Tsudoishi toushi ga dogou no majin wo yobisamasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Funsaiseyo, Jyanku Desutoroiyā!" "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer (Episode 101 dub only) "Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Gardna 「疾風の使者に鋼の願いが集う時、その願いは鉄壁の盾となる!光差す道となれ!シンクロ召喚!現れよ、ジャンク・ガードナー!!」 Shippuu no shisha ni hagane no negai ga tsudou toki, sono negai ga teppeki no tate tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jyanku Gādonā! When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna! Junk Berserker 「集いし怒りが忘我の戦士に鬼神を宿す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚　吠えろ　ジャンク　バー サーカー！」 "Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga no senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero Janku Bāsākā!" "Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!" Nitro Warrior 「集いし思いがここに新たな力となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、《ニトロ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Warrior (Episode 12, dub only) "Now I'm going to rev it up with one of my favorites, Nitro Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 12) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Tābo Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 31) 「集いし星が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 72) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior! (Fan)Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior! Road Warrior 「集いし希望が新たな地平へいざなう。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、《ロード・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kibou ga aratana chihei izanau. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kakenukero, Rōdo Woriā!" "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" Drill Warrior 「集いし力が大地を貫く槍となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！砕け、《ドリル・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi chikara ga daichi wo tsuranuku yari tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kudake, Doriru Woriā!" "Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" (Fan Subtitles) Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Alternate) 「集いし星が新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 82 dub only) "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 92 and 99 dub only) "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Majestic Star Dragon 「集いし星の輝きが、新たな奇跡を照らし出す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、《セイヴァー・スター・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga, aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles)The shine of clustering Stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" (Dub only)"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon 「集いし夢の結晶が新たな進化の扉を開く。光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！！生来せよ、《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！！」 "Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shōraiseyo, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro! Arise! Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon (Dub) "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" Formula Synchron 「集いし願いが新たな速度の地平へ う。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！希望の力、シンクロチューナー、《フォーミュラ・シンクロン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chiheie izanaru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Shinkuro Chūnā, Fōmyura Shinkuron!' "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron (Episode 108 dub only) "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima Koko ni Retsu wo Nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpū yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezā Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon!" "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearī Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の平和を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no mirai wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara ga reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the world's future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" "To save the world's future, Courage and Strength goes Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Shooting Quasar Dragon 「集いし星が１つになるとき新たな絆が未来を照らす！　光さす道となれ！リミットオーバー　アクセルシンクロ ！！進化の光、シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン！！！」 Tsudoishi hoshi ga hitotsu ni naru toki, aratana kizuna ga mirai wo terasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Rimitto Ōbā Akuseru Shinkuro! Shinka no hikari, Shūtingu Kuēsā Doragon!!! "Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!!!" Gravity Warrior (manga) "Burst from the event horizon!! Champion of Gravity!! Gravity Warrior!!" Scarred Warrior (manga) "Scarred Warrior who knows the pain of the earth! Prove you're well and whole!! Scarred Warrior Synchro Summoned!!" Stardust Spark Dragon (manga) 「星海を切り裂く一筋の閃光よ！！魂を震わし世界に轟け！！シンクロ召喚！！閃珖竜スターダスト！！」 Seiumi o kirisaku hitosuji no senkō yo!! Tamashī o furuwashi sekai ni todoroke!! Shinkuro shōkan!! Senkōryū - Sutādasuto!! "Flashing ray that tears seas and stars!! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls!! Synchro Summon!! Flaring Jewel Dragon - Stardust!!" (Viz Translation) "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars!! Shake our souls and roar through the world!! Synchro Summon!! "Stardust Spark Dragon!!" Stardust Warrior (Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme commercial) 「集いし力が拳に宿り、鋼を砕く意思と化す！光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！現れろ、スターダスト・ウォリアー」！ Tsudoishi chikara ga goushi ni yadori, Hagane wo kudaku ishi to kasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Arawarero, Sutaadusuto Woriaa! "Gathering power that dwells inside my fist, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Appear, Stardust Warrior!" Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr (manga) "Oh stars who color the ancient skies!! Become the divine rain and purify this world!! Synchro Summon!! Level 12 Super-Raigo!! Holy Spark Dragon God - Stardust Sifr." Jack Atlas Jack's chants include the word "ruler" (王者 Ouja) (excluding Stardust Dragon, for which he has a relatively similar chant anyway) due to his status as the former King of Duelists. Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 59 dub only) "Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 98 dub only) "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend! Explode Wing Dragon 「王者の叫びがこだまする！勝利の鉄槌よ、大地を砕け！シンクロ召喚！羽ばたけ、《エクスプロード・ウィング・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Sakebi ga kodamasuru! Shouri no Tettsui yo, Daichi wo Kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Habatake, Ekusupuroodo Wingu Doragon!" "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" Stardust Dragon 「大いなる風に導かれた翼を見よ！シンクロ召喚！響け、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Ooinaru Kaze ni Michibikareta Tsubasa wo Mi yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hibike, Sutaadasuto Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" Savior Demon Dragon 「研磨されし孤高の光、真の覇者となりて大地を照らす！光輝け！シンクロ召喚！大いなる魂、《セイヴァー・デモン・ドラゴン》！」 "Kenma sareshi Kokou no Hikari, Shin no Hasha tonarite Daichi wo Terasu! Hikari Kagayake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ooinaru Tamashi, Seivaa Demon Doragon!" "A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" Demon Chaos King 「新たなる王者の脈動、混沌の内より出でよ！シンクロ召喚！誇り高き、《デーモン・カオス・キング》！」 "Aratanaru Ouja no Myakudou, Konton no Uchi yori Ideyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hokoritakaki, Deemon Kaosu Kingu!" "The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Demon Chaos King!" Scar-Red Nova Dragon 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。荒ぶる魂よ！天地創造の叫びをあげよ。シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《スカーレッド・ノヴァ・ドラゴン》！」。 "Ouja to Akuma, Ima koko ni Majiwaru. Araburu Tamashii yo! Tenchisouzou no Sakebi wo age yo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Sukaareddo Nova Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" Red Nova Dragon (Episode 125 dub only) "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!!" Crimson Blader 「王者の決断、今赤くたぎる炎を宿す真紅の刃となる。熱き波濤を超え現れよ。シンクロ召喚！！　炎の鬼神　クリ ムゾン　ブレーダー。」 "Ouja no Ketsudan Ima Akakutagiru Honoo wo Yadousu Shinku no Yaiba tonaru. Atsuki Hatou wo Koe Arawareyo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Honoo no Kishin Kurimuzon Bureedaa." "The King's determination is concieved with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!" Dark Highlander, the King of Divine Punishment (manga) 「天頂に輝く死の星よ！地上に舞い降り生者を裁け！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！《天刑王 ブラック・ハイランダー》！」 Tenchou ni Matataku Shi no Hoshi yo! Chijou ni Maiori Seija wo Sabake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo! Tenkeiou Burakku Hairandaa! "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander!" (Viz Translation) "Star of death, shining at Heaven's zenith!! Descend to Earth and judge the living!! Level 7, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander, Synchro Summoned" Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (manga) (Viz Translation) "Sirius, Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorch the Heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs!! Synchro Summon! Wolf Lord Blue Sirius!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (manga) (Viz Translation) "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king!! Synchro Summon!! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!!" Akiza Izinski Akiza's chants refer to flowers, befitting her Plant-Type monsters. Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai Honoo ga Sekai no Subete wo Tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no Hana yo, Hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Araware yo, Burakku Roozu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Episode 99 dub only) "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Official Strategy Site) "A blue flame envelops the world, and within its blinding light a black flower blooms. Appear, Black Rose Dragon!"https://yugiohblog.konami.com/articles/?p=6670 Splendid Rose 「聖なる森に潜みし華麗なる棘の狩人よ、戒めの鞭を持ちて今こそ姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《スプレンディッド・ローズ》！」 "Seinaru Mori ni Hisomishi Kareinaru Ibara no Kariudo yo, Imashime no Muchi wo Mochi te Ima koso Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Superendiddo Roozu!" "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi Negai ga, Aratani Kagayaku Hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishou seyo, Sutaadusto Doragon! "Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" ' Stardust Dragon (Episode 99 dub only)' "Out of two will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might. I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel (manga) "Come forth, from the sacred land at the World's beginning!! Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Descends" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (manga) "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! Moonlight Dragon Black Rose." Leo Leo's chants refer to combining powers to protect others. Power Tool Dragon (Episode 36) 「世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70) 「地球の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の未来を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no Mirai wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara ga Reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinka seyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70 dub only) "A monster with some major motor, a beast built out of pure brawn! Here he is, the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "Oh yeah! When Morphtronics morph, it's a beautiful thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon 「鋼の逆鱗に触れたいヤツはご自由に！！　シンクロ召喚！！　機械竜パワー　ツール！！」 Hagane no Gekirin no Furetai Yatsu ha go Jiyuu ni!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Kikai Ryuu Pawaa Tsuuru!! "Freely rain down the imperial wrath of steel upon this guy!! Synchro Summon!! Machine Dragon - Power Tool!!" "If you wanna risk this iron monster's wrath, go right ahead!! Synchro Summon!! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!!" Luna Luna's chants refer to light and life, common elements in her Duel Monsters spirit Deck. Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "I'll tune my (Tuner's Name) with my (1 or more Non-Tuner's Name), and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one! That's right - I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Pixie Dragon 「太古の森よりフィールドを制圧する精霊よ かりそめの姿に身をやつし降臨せよ シンクロ召喚!! 妖精竜 エンシェント」 Taiko no Mori yori Fiirudo wo Seiatsu-suru Seirei yokarisome no Sugata ni Mi woyatsushi Kourin seyo Shinkuro Shoukan!! Youseiryuu Enshiento Oh spirit, appear from the Ancient Forest, disguising yourself in this temporary form, and reign over the field supreme and uncontested! Come forth! Synchro Summon!! Fairy Dragon - Ancient "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity... Veil yourself in flesh and descend to us. Synchro Summon!! "Ancient Pixie Dragon" Crow Hogan Crow's chants relate to darkness and winds, referring to the DARK-Attribute Winged-Beast-Type "Blackwing" monsters that he uses. Blackfeather - Armored Wing 「黒き旋風よ、天空へ駆け上がる翼となれ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－アーマード・ウィング》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo, Tenkuu he Kakeagaru Tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Aamaado Wingu!" "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" Blackfeather - Armed Wing 「漆黒の力！大いなる翼に宿りて、 を巻きおこせ！シンクロ召喚！吹きすさべ、《ＢＦ－アームズ・ウィング》！」 "Shikkoku no Chikara! Ooinaru Tsubasa ni Yadorite, Shinpuu wo Makiokose! Shinkuro Shoukan! Fukisusabe, Burakkufezaa Aamuzu Wingu!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing!" Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant 「吹き荒べ嵐よ！鋼鉄の意志と光の速さを得て、その姿を昇華せよ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－孤高のシルバー・ウィンド》！」 "Fukisusabe Arashi yo! Koutetsu no Ishi to Hikari no Hayasa wo Ete, sono Sugata wo Shouka seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Kokou no Shirubaa Windo!" "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant!" Black Feather Dragon (1) 「黒き疾風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Shippuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon (2) 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (Episode 95 dub only) "Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight (manga) "Braidish the great blade of myth, heroic raptor! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight Synchro Summoned!!" Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon (manga) "Fly to me from the last days, cloaked in obsidian winds!! Blackwinged Dragon Black Feather." Sayer Sayer's chants relate to anger. Mental Sphere Demon 「逆巻け、我が復讐の黒炎！シンクロ召喚！来い、《メンタルスフィア・デーモン》！」 "Sakamake, Waga Fukushuu no Kokuen! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, Mentaru Sufia Demon!" "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Magical Android 「心の深淵に燃え上がる我が憎しみの炎よ、黒き怒濤となりてこの世界を蹂躙せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《マジカル・アンドロイド》！」 "Kokoro no shinen ni moeagaru waga nikushimi no Honoo yo, Kuroki Dotou tonarite kono sekai wo Juurinseyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareru, Majikaru Andoroido!" "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" All Dark Signers (English dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!" All of the Dark Signers' chants, which are also used for their "Earthbound Immortal" monsters, relate to the underworld that the "Immortals" hail from. Rex Goodwin Sun Dragon Inti 「太陽昇りし時、全ての闇を照らし出す！降り注げ光よ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！太陽龍インティ！」 "Taiyou Nobarishi Toki, Subete no Yami wo Terashi Dasu. Furisosoge Hikari yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!" "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" (Dub) "...to Synchro Summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end for your three peons, the Sun Dragon Inti!" Moon Dragon Quilla 「闇に月満ちる時、魔の囁きが聞こえ出す！死へといざなえ！ダークシンクロ！出でよ！月影龍クイラ！」 "Yami ni Tsuki Michiru Toki, Ma no Sasayaki ga Kikoe Dasu! Shi-e to Izanae! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" (Dub) "So you see, just as I have both the power of light and dark, my field will have it as well. First, there was the Sun Dragon, and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla!" Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca 「究極の破壊をもたらせ！最強の地縛神！出でよ！Ｗｉｒａｑｏｃｈａ Ｒａｓｃａ！」 "Kyuukyoku no hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!!" Celestial Tuner (manga) "Celestial messenger who governs the song of heaven... Create harmony from that melody. Celestial Tuner Synchro Summoned!!" Celestial Double Star Shaman (manga) "Grasp the strings of heaven and control the denizens of the underworld! Celestial Double Star Shaman Synchro Summoned!!" Ascension Sky Dragon (manga) 「天よ!!運命よ!! 事象の理よ!! 巡る天輪に乗せ此処に結実せよ!! 我が決闘竜よ!! 五千年の沈黙を破り光と共に降臨せよ!! シンクロ召喚!! 天窮覇龍 ドラゴアセンション 」 Ten-yo! Unmei-yo! Jishou-yo!! Meguru Tenrin ni Nose Koko ni Ketsujitsu seyo!! Waga Dyueru Doragon-yo!! Gosennen no Chinmoku wo Yaburi Hikari totomoni Kourin-seyo!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Tenkyuuharyuu Dragoasenshon Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order!! I assemble the spinning halos of heaven gathered here to bring things to fruition!! My Duel Dragon!! Descend here bathed in light and break the silence of 5,000 Years!! Synchro Summon!! Dragoascension, the Supreme Dragon of the Heavens. Heaven!! Fate!! Principle of all phenomena!! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!! My Duel Dragon!! Break your 5,000 years of silence and descend with the light!! Synchro Summon!! Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension. Ultimaya Tzolkin (manga) "Source of strength that wells from the dimension of chaos!! The origin and the apex of everything!! Slake your endless craving in this world for a brief time!! Descend!! Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin!!" Roman Goodwin Underground Arachne 闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、地底のアラクネー！！ "Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Akareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Chitei no Arakunee!!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 46) 「今こそ降臨せよ！我が神、地縛神 Ｕｒｕ！」 "Ima koso Kourin seyo! Waga Kami, Jibakushin Uru!" "Now is the time for your Advent! My God, Earthbound God Uru!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 56) 「我が運命の光に潜みし亡者達の魂よ！流転なるこの世界に暗黒の真実を導くため、我に力を与えよ! 現れよ！《地縛神 Ｕｒｕ》！」 "Waga Unmei no Hikari ni Hisomishi Mouja-tachi no Tamashiiyo! Ruten-naru kono Sekai ni Ankoku no Shinjitsu wo Michibakutame, Ware ni Chikara wo Ataeyo! Arawareyo! Jibakushin Uru!" "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound God Uru!" Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon (manga) "Break down the door of hades and arise!! Ghost Fusion Summoning!! Underworld Dragon." Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon (manga) "Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge... from the river of grief that flows through the underworld!! Synchro Summon!! Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos!!" Kalin Kessler One Hundred Eye Dragon 「漆黒の帳下りし時、冥府の瞳は開かれる。舞い降りろ闇よ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、《ワンハンドレッド・アイ・ドラゴン》！」 "Shikkoku no Tobari Orishi Toki, Meifu no Hitomi wa Hirakareru. Maioriro Yami yo! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Wan Handoreddo Ai Doragon!" "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Infernity Death Dragon 「死者と生者、ゼロにて交わりしとき、永劫の檻より魔の竜は放たれる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《インフェルニティ・デス・ドラゴン》！」 "Shisha to Seija, Zero nite Majiwari shitoki, Eigou no Ori yori Ma no Ryuu wa Hanatareru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Inferuniti Desu Doragon!" "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!" Infernity Doom Dragon (Episode 92 dub only) "Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. Watch, as I summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 35) 「人々の魂を生贄に、降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 55) 「降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Void Ogre Dragon (manga) 「地獄と天国の間。。。煉獄よりその姿を現せ。。。煉獄竜オーガ　ドラグーン」 "Jigoku to Tengoku no Hazama... Rengoku yori sono Sugata wo Arawase... Rengokuryuu Ooga Doraguun" "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... The Dragon of Purgatory, Ogre Dragoon!" (Viz Translation) "Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell... from Purgatory!! Void Dragon Ogre Dragon!" Devack Demonic Monkey King Zeman 「暗黒より生まれし者、万物を負の世界へと う覇者となれ！ダークシンクロ！現れよ、《猿魔王ゼーマン》！」 Ankoku yori Umareshi Mono, Banbutsu wo Fu no Sekai-he to Izanau Hasha tonare! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Enmaou Zeeman!" "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Zeman the Ape King (Episode 47 dub only) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!" Earthbound Immortal Cusillu 「精霊の魂を生贄に！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｕｓｉｌｌｕ！」 "Seirei no Tamashi wo Ikenieni! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kushiru!" "I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound God Cusillu!" Misty Tredwell Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 39) 「我が命蘇らせし神よ、さあ、この魂を捧げる！永き呪縛から解き放たれよ！ 《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Waga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo, saa, Kono tamashii wo sasageru! Nagaki jubaku kara toki hanatare yo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 61) 「我らが命蘇らせし神よ！さあ、この魂を捧げる！降臨せよ！《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Warera ga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo! Saa, Kono Tamashii Sasageru! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 39) 「今再び、五千年の時を越え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！ 《地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ ｐｉｓｃｕ》！」 "Ima Futatabi, Gosennen no toki wo koe, Meifu no tobira ga hiraku! Ware raga Tamashii wo aratanaru sekai no kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59) 「五千年の時を超え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ Ｐｉｓｃｕ！」 "Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Aku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59 dub Only) "Behold as five thousand years past and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be, when all the spirits in the satellite is swallowed by darkness! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" '''Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu ''(dub Only) "Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again. And the great immortals will feed on the spirits of New Domino City. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Greiger Dark Flat Top 「暗闇の底より聞こえし よ、死神の鎧を纏い、姿を現すが良い！ダークシンクロ！現れろ、ダーク·フラットトップ！」 "Kurayami no Soko yori kikoeshi Doukoku yo, Shinigami no Yoroi wo Matoi, Sugatawoarawasu ga Ii! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawarero, Daaku Furatto Toppu!" "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of Death itself and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua 「積年の恨み積もりし大地に眠る魂達よ！今こそ穢された大地より出でて、我に力を貸さん！降臨せよ、《地縛神 Ｃｈａｃｕ Ｃｈａｌｌｈｕａ》！」 Sekinen no Urami Tsumorishi Daichi ni Nemuru Tamashii-Tachi yo! Ima koso Kegasareta ta Daichi yori Idete, Ware ni Chikara wo Kasan! Kourin seyo, Jibakushin Chaku Charua!" "Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!" Grady Frozen Fitzgerald 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、氷結のフィッツジェラルド！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira wa Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" Trudge Goyo Guardian (Tag Force 4) 「見やがれ、これが権力だ！シンクロ召喚！であえ、《ゴヨウ・ガーディアン》！」 Miyagare, kore ga Kenryoku da! Shinkuro Shoukan! deae Goyou Gaadian! Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyou Guardian! Dark Diviner 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、漆黒のズムウォルト！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Shikkoku no Zumuworuto! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Jet-Black Zumwald!" Sherry LeBlanc Fleur de Chevalier 「高速より生まれし肉体よ、革命の時は来たれり。勝利を我が手に！シンクロ召喚！きらめけ、《フルール・ド・シュヴァリエ》！」 "Kousoku yori Umareshi Nikutai yo, Kakumei no Toki ha Kitareri. Shouri wo Waga Te ni! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kirameki, Furuuru Do Shuvare!" "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" (Fan Subtitles) Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle, Fleur de Chevalier!" Syd Combat Wheel 「狂い咲け！爆裂音！カードの荒野に戦列の轍を刻め！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《コンバットホイール》！」 "Kuruizake! Bakuretsuon! Kaado no Kouya ni Senretsu no Wadachi wo Kizame! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Konbatto Hoiiru! "Unexpected chaos! Explosions! Carve your tracks, fightin' in the wasteland of cards! Synchro Summon! Roar your engines, Combat Wheel!" "Run wild, explosion! Engrave your bloodcurdling ruts into the card wilderness! Synchro Summon! Roar Engines, Combat Wheel!" Elsworth Determined Daredevil 「二つの刃交わりし時、ここに忠義の刃が現れん、 に仕えろ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、不退の荒武者！」 "Futatsu no Yaiba Majiwarishi Toki, koko ni Chuugi no Yaiba ga Arawaren, Ware ni Tsukaero! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Futai no Aramusha!" "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!" Bolton Blood Mephist 「心の闇より生まれし者、いま、魂と引き換えに降臨するがいい！シンクロ召喚、脈動せよ！ブラッド·メフィスト！」 "Kokoro no Yami yori Umareshi Mono, ima, Tamashii to Hikikae ni Kourin surugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Myakudou-seyo! Buraddo Mefisuto!" "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mephist!" Crimson Mephist (dub) "Now the power coursing through the veins of these two warriors will become one! I summon forth the Synchro Monster: Crimson Mephist!" Paradox Sin Paradox Dragon 「次元の裂け目から生まれし闇、時空を越えた舞台に、破滅の幕を引け！シンクロ召喚！『Ｓｉｎ パラドクス・ドラゴン』！！」 "Jigen no Hazama yori Arawareshi Yami yo, Jiikuu wo Koeta Butai ni, Hametsu no Makuwohike! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shin Paradokusu Doragon!!" “Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! , Sin Paradox Dragon!” Malefic Paradox Dragon (dub) "Behold as the shadows drift down through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Team Unicorn Team Unicorn's chants relate to storms and horses, referring to their ace monsters. Andre Natural Gaodrake 「野性の血流交わりしとき、大地を切り裂くパワーが目覚める！咆哮せよ！シンクロ召喚！大自然の力、《ナチュル・ガオドレイク》！」 "Yasei no Ketsu Ryuu Majiwari shitoki, Daichi wo Kirisaku Pawaa ga Mezameru! Houkou seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Daishizen no Chikara, Nachuru Gaodoreiku! "When the blood of the wild is spilled, earth-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power, Natural Gaodrake!" Thunder Unicorn 「天駆ける よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！いななけ、《サンダー・ユニコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Takeki Reppuu to Majiwarite, Gensou no Sekai yori Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Inanake, Sandaa Yunikoon! "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, "Thunder Unicorn!" Thunder Unicorn (dub) "Feel the winds blow and watch the storm clouds up above rumble with electricity as I Synchro Summon, Thunder Unicorn!" Breo Voltic Bicorn 「天駆ける よ、雲海を切り裂き、その蹄を地上に穿て！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ボルテック・バイコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Unkai wo Kirisaki, sono Hidzume wo Chijyou ni Ugate! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Borutekku Baikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!" Voltic Bicorn (dub) "Watch as the storm clouds give way to a stampede of rolling thunder. Now I Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" Jean Lightning Tricorn 「天駆ける よ、漆黒の大気を貫き、その雷撃で大地を燃やせ！シンクロ召喚！照らせ、《ライトニング・トライコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Shikkoku no Taiki wo Tsuranuki, sono Raigeki de Daichi wo Moyase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Terase, Raitoningu Toraikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" Lightning Tricorn (dub) Let the sky open up and now give way to a gleaming beast of electric might! I Synchro Summon, Lightning Tricorn!" Bruno Bruno's chants are spoken like a checklist for a computer program and are done in mostly English. They include the Level of the Synchro Monster, with the exception of "Halberd Cannon," which is stated as "Level Max." T.G. Power Gladiator 「シンクロフライトコントロール、リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースター注入１２０％ リカバリーネットワークレンジ修正、オールクリア！ゴー！シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ パワーグラディエイター！」 "Shinkuro Furaito Kontorooru, Limittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Chuunyuu hyaku ni juu paasento. Rikabarii Netowaaku Renji Shuusei, Ooru kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Pawaa Guradieitaa!" "Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" T.G. Wonder Magician 「リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースターランチＯＫ インクリネイションＯＫ、グランドサポート、オールクリア ゴー！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ ワンダーマジシャン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Ranchi OK, Inkurineishon OK, Gurando Sapooto, Oorukuria Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Wandaa Majishan!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" T.G. Hyper Librarian 「リミッター解放、レベル５！レギュレーターオープン！スラスターウォームアップ、オーケー！アップリンク、オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Sulasutaa Woomu Appu OK! Appu Rinku Ooru Kuriaa! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinase Haipaa Raibirarian!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" T.G. Recipro Dragonfly 「リミッター解放、レベル２！レギュレーターオープン！ナビゲーション・オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ レシプロ・ドラゴン・フライ！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou reberu tsuu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Nabigaisyon Ooru Kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Reshipuro Doragon Furai!" "Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!" T.G. Blade Blaster 「リミッター解放レベル１０！メイン・バスブースター・コントロール！オールクリアー！無限の力！今ここに解き放ち、次元の彼方へ突き進め！ＧＯ！アクセルシンクロ！カモン！ＴＧ ブレード・ガンナー！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Ten! MeinBasuBoosutaa Contorooru! Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara! Ima Kokoni Tokihanachi, Jigen No Kanata e Tsukisusume! Goo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Breedo Gannaa!" "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, Here Release itself and Beyond the Dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" T.G. Halberd Cannon 「リミッター解放、レベルマックス！レギュレーターオープン、オールクリアー！無限の力よ！時空を突き破り、未知なる世界を開け！ＧＯ！デルタアクセル！カモン！ＴＧ ハルバード・キャノン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou, Reberu Makkusu! Regureetaa Oopun, Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara yo! Jikuu Wo Tsukiyaburi, Michinaru Sekai Wo Hirake! Goo! Deruta Akuseru! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Harubaado Canonn!" "Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite Power, Break Time and Space to Open Unknown World! Go! Delta Accel! Come On Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Team Ragnarok Team Ragnarok's summoning chants relate to the Norse Gods and their associated mythology. Dragan Thor, Lord of the Aesir 『世界の扉が開くとき、古の戦神がその魔槌を振り上げん。大地を揺るがし轟く雷鳴と共に現れよ！シンクロ召喚!! 降臨せよ、極神皇トール!!』 Sekai no Tobira ga Hirakutoki, Inishie no Ikusa Gami ga sono Ma Zuchi wo Furiagen. Daichi wo Yurugashi Todoroku Raimei to Tomoni Araware yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Tooru!!" "When the Door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his Magical Hammer! The very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, "Polar God King Thor!" (English dub) Behold as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche!! Behold "Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Brodor Loki, Lord of the Aesir 『星界より生まれし気まぐれなる神よ！絶対の力を我らに示し世界を笑え！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、極神皇ロキ ！』 Seikai yori Umareshi Kimagurenaru Kami yo! Zettai no Chikara wo Ware ra ni Shimeshi Sekai wo Warae! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Roki! "The god that was born from the stars, Show us your absolute power and make the world laugh! Synchro Summon! Descend, Polar God King Loki!" Halldor Odin, Father of the Aesir 『北辰の空にありて全知全能を司る王よ。今こそ星界の神々を束ねその威光を示せ！！シンクロ召喚！天地神明を統べよ！最高神 極神聖帝オーディン！』 Hokushin no Sora ni arite Zenchizennou wo Tsukasadoru Ou yo. Ima koso Seikai no Kamigami wo Tabane sono Ikou wo Shimese!! Shinkuro Shoukan! Tenchishinmei wo subeyo! Saikoushin Kyokushinseitei Oodin! "The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens circling the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! He who rules the world ordained by the Gods! The Highest God, "Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!" (English dub) "Divinity rises!! Behold, the ruler of all things!! I Synchro Summon the ultimate Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!!" Z-one Sephylon, the Ultimate Time lord "Jin no hikari kara ga aru Jikaishin no saki ni, erabare ta seija ni obi gau tsuka kotoka ni yurusa reru kakusareta Daato naru. Uwa mugen to nari, mugen no hikari kara umareru Kyuukyoku no Jikaishin; Ain Soph Aru no kouka hatsudo, Kyuukyoku Jikaishin Sephyron no Tokushu Shoukan!" "Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light!; Ain Soph Ohr effect activated, I Special Summon The Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon!" Sect Ijuin Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons "Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon! Archfiend Dragon Beelze!" "Lord of the Flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!! Synchro Summon!! Archfiend Dragon Beelze!" Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons "O trillion maggots writhing on the earth! Transform yourselves and bury the heavens!! The whole world... ...is in the palm of our hand!! Dominate it!! Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus." Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL All Xyz Monsters (Version 1) 「(俺/私/僕 etc.)はレベル(Level of the Xyz materials)の(Name of the Xyz materials)でオーバーレイ！(Amount of Xyz materials)体のモンスターでオーバーレイ・ネットワークを構築！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、(Xyz Monster)！」 "(Ore/Watashi/Boku/Ware etc.) wa reberu (Level of the Xyz materials) no (Name of the Xyz materials) de ōbārei! (Amount of Xyz materials) tai no monsutā de obarei nettowāku o kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawarero, (Xyz Monster)!" "I overlay the Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials)! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" (Version 2) "Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials), Overlay! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" Yuma Tsukumo Number 39: Utopia (Episode 4 dub) "I am feeling the flow like you would not believe! I'm high-fiving the sky baby! I'm not just in the zone, there's like, another zone inside the zone and that's the zone I'm in! Now check me out as I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" (Episode 42 dub) "Well then Quattro, since time is of the essence, say hello to Number 39: Utopia!" Number C39: Utopia Ray (Version 1) "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ima kōsō arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Version 2) 「カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 ３９。希望の力、混沌を光に変える使者、希望皇ホープレイ」 "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Kibō no chikara, konton o hikari ni kaeru shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Episode 18 and 32 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Get ready for Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 36 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! And appear Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 43 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Make way for Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 76 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Now get set to summon a new pupil to class! Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 86, 88 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come and show your magnificent might! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り希望の道筋を照らせ！シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori kibō no michisuji o terase! Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light and power, reside in my right arm and illuminate the path of hope! Shining Draw!" (Episode 24 dub) "By the power of Zexal, give me the wisdom and skill to draw the perfect card and defeat my opponent! Go Shining Draw!" (Episode 49 and 66 dub) "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very card that he needs to draw! Go Shining Draw!" '''Muzurhythm the String Djinn "Come, wandering guitarist! This is one of my new comrades! String Devil - Muzumuzurhythm!" (Dub) "As you're about to see, this monster really hits the right chord! Behold, Muzurhythm the String Djinn!" Temtempo the Percussion Djinn (Episode 29 dub) "Now, here's the drum roll you asked for, Astral! Welcome Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" (Episode 90 dub) "You're about to get beat by Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" Melomelody the Brass Djinn (Dub) "It's time to face the music, with Melomelody the Brass Djinn!" Final Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り再び希望の道筋を照らせ！ファイナル・シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori futatabi kibō no michisuji o terase! Fainaru Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light! Power! Gather to my right hand and illuminate the path towards hope once again! Final Shining Draw!" (Dub) "So let all the power inside us flow straight on through to our Final Shining Draw!" '''Beast-Armor Fusion - Lion Arms + Hope Ray 「闘志が纏いしその衣、轟く咆哮。大地を揺るがし、迸る迅雷。神をも打ち砕く！獣装合体 ライオ・ホープレイ！」 "Tōshi ga matoishi sono koromo, todoroku hōkō. Daichi o yurugashi, hotobashiru jinrai. Kami o mo uchikudaku! Jūsō gattai Raio Hōpu Rei!' "The raging impact from warrior's golden armor will shake the ground, the blitz of lightning, please inject the force of God-slayer to the warrior! Beast-Armor Fusion, Lio Hope Ray!" ZW - Eagle Claw (Dub) "Mighty king of the sky, dive to our aid and bring us victory! Presenting Zexal Weapon - Eagle Claw!" Number C39: Utopia Ray V 「いでよ、 ３９！混沌を統べる紅き覇王、悠久の戒め解き放ち、赫焉となりて、闇を打ち払え！降臨せよ、希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Ideyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Konton o suberu akaki haō, yūkyū no imashime tokihanachi, kakuen to narite, yami o uchiharae! Kōrin seyo, Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 39! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Descend, King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Now go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" (Yuma's Version) 「混沌の力纏いて、勝利を目指せ、進化した勇士が今ここに現れる！現れろ！ ３９ 希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Konton no chikara matoite, shōri o mezase, shinka shita yūshi ga ima, koko ni arawareru! Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Wrapped in the power of chaos, aiming for victory, the evolved warrior appears now! Appear now! Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory 「現れろ、 ３９。未来に輝く勝利をつかめ。重なる思い、つながる心が世界を変える！希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Mirai ni kagayaku shōri o tsukame. Kasanaru omoi, tsunagaru kokoro ga sekai o kaeru! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" (Episode 100) 「現れろ、 ！希望に輝く魂よ！森羅万象を網羅し、未来を導く力となれ！ 希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō ni kagayaku tamashī yo! Shinrabanshō o mōra shi, mirai o michibiku chikara to nare! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Soul shining with hope! It covers all things in nature, and becomes the power to lead the future! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" Number 39: Utopia Roots 「現れろ、ランク１、 ３９！希望の光・・・進化へと突き進む！原初の記憶を解き放て！天衣無縫の力、希望皇ホープ・ルーツ！」 "Arawarero, Ranku Ichi, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō no hikari... shinkai to tsukisusumu! Gensho no kioku o tokihanate! Ten'imuhō no chikara, Kibō'ō Hōpu Rūtsu!" "Appear, Rank 1, Numbers 39! The light of hope... now marching bravely towards evolution! Release the memories of origin! The force of perfection, King of Wishes - Hope Roots!" Heroic Champion - Excalibur 「光まといて現れろ！闇を切り裂くまばゆき王者！ エクスカリバー！」 "Hikari matoite arawarero! Yami o kirisaku mabayuki ōja! Hiroikku - Chanpion Ekusukaribā!" "Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis Attack - Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash 「人知を超えた神の遺産が希望の光宿すとき熱き絆の裁きが下される！いけ！これが仲間の力だ！ホープ剣クロス・アトランタル・スラッシュ！」 "Jinchiwokoeta-shin no isan ga kibō no hikari yadosu toki atsuki kizuna no sabaki ga kudasa reru! Ike! Kore ga nakama no chikarada! Hōpu Ken Kurosu Atorantaru Surasshu!" "When the heritage of God harbors a light of hope beyond human intelligence, judgement forged by the passionate bonds will be dealt! Go! This is the power of friendship! Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash!" Number 100: Numeron Dragon 「宇宙創造の鍵、今こそ闇の扉を開き、未来を、その咆哮とともに導け！降臨せよ、 １００！ヌメロンドラゴン！」 "Uchū sōzō no kagi, ima koso yami no tobira o hiraki, mirai o, sono hōkō to tomoni michibike! Kōrin seyo, Nanbāzu Hyaku! Numeron Doragon!" "The Key to the Creation of the Universe, now open the Door of Darkness, and lead us to the future with your roar! Descend, Numbers 100! Numeron Dragon!" Number 39: Utopia Beyond 「限界突破だ、希望皇ホープ！現れろ、 ３９！人が希望を超え、夢を抱くとき、遥かなる彼方に、新たな未来が現れる！限界を超え、その手につかめ！希望皇ビヨンド・ザ・ホープ！」 "Genkai toppada, Kibō'ō Hōpu! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Hito ga kibō o koe, yume o daku toki, harukanaru kanata ni, aratana mirai ga arawareru! Genkai o koe, sono-te ni tsukame! Kibō'ō Biyondo za Hōpu!" "Smash through the limits, King of Wishes - Hope! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! King of Wishes - Beyond the Hope!" (Dub) "Rank-up Xyz evolution! Shatter the boundaries of reality... Arise anew Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" Utopia Beyond Attacks "Go, Beyond the Hope! I swear by heaven and earth that that I will keep on fighting to make sure that tomorrow comes. Shine forth, o ray of hope. Hope Sword Beyond the Slash!" Gagaga Cowboy (Dub) "Round 'em up, Gagaga Cowboy!" Gagaga Samurai (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the noble warrior, Gagaga Samurai!" Number F0: Utopic Future 「今こそ現れろ、 ０！天馬、今ここに解き放たれ縦横無尽に未来へ走る。これが俺の天地開闢！俺の未来！かっとビングだ、俺！未来皇ホープ！」 "Ima koso arawarero, Fyūchā Nanbāzu Zero! Tenma, imakoko ni tokihanata re jūōmujin ni mirai e hashiru. Kore ga ore no tenchikaibyaku! Ore no mirai! Kattobingu da, ore! Miraiō Hōpu!" "Appear now, Future Numbers 0! Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future. This is my Creating Heaven And Earth! My Future! I do Kattobingu! King of Future - Hope!" (Dub) "Forge the path of destiny! Number F0: Utopic Future!" Number S39: Utopia Prime (manga) "When disorder claims the cosmos... ...A ray of hope descends to light the chaos! Come forth!! Shining No.39!! Number S39: Utopia One!!!" Number S39: Utopia the Lightning (manga) "Solitary glimmer of hope become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness!! Rank-Up Xyz change!! Come forth, Shining Number 39!! Utopia the Lightning!!" Mr. Kay Number 34: Terror-Byte (Dub) "That's right, prepare to meet your defeat! Here comes Number 34: Terror-Byte!" Reginald Kastle Shark's chants often refer to his monsters rising from the depths of the sea. Shark Caesar 「いでよ、海の帝王！牙鮫帝シャーク・カイゼル！」 "Ideyo, umi no teiō! Gakōtei Shāku Kaizeru" "Come, emperor of the sea! Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the king of the deep, Shark Caesar!" Black Ray Lancer (Dub) "I'm Xyz Summoning the champion of darkness and devastation, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark Fortress (Dub) "Now I can bring forth the most fearsome stronghold in the seas, Shark Fortress!" Number 94: Crystalzero 「現れろ、 ９４！氷の心をまといし霊界の巫女、澄明なる魂を現せ！極氷姫クリスタル・ゼロ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūyon! Kōri no kokoro o matoishi reikai no miko, chōmeinaru tamashī o arawase! Kyokuhyōki Kurisutaru Zero!" "Appear, Numbers 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero!" Number 101: Silent Honor ARK 「現れろ！ １０１！満たされぬ魂を乗せた方舟よ。光届かぬ深淵より浮上せよ！ ！」 "Arawarero! Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī o noseta hakobune yo. Hikari todokanu shin'en yori fujō seyo! Sairento Onāzu Āku Naito!" "Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Silent Honors Ark Knight!" (Dub) "Take to the Skies Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" Number C101: Silent Honor DARK 「現れろ、 １０１！満たされぬ魂の守護者よ、暗黒の騎士となって光を砕け！ ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī no shugosha yo, ankoku no kishi to natte hikari o kudake! Sairento Onāzu Dāku Naito!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honors Dark Knight!" Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash 「現れろ、 ７３！渦巻く混沌の水流を突き破り、今、かの地へ浮上せよ！激瀧瀑神アビス・スープラ」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Nanajūsan! Uzumaku konton no suiryū o tsukiyaburi, ima, ka no ji e fujō seyo! Gekirōbakushin Abisu Sūpura!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 73! Pierce through the whirlpool of Chaos, and now, surface from the depths to this land! Roaring Cascades God - Abyss Supra!" (Dub) "Rise from the depths! Abyss Supra Splash!" CXyz Barian Hope 「混沌の具現たる軍神よ。切なる望みを我が元へ。集え、七皇の力！ 冀望皇バリアン！」 "Konton no gugentaru gunshin yo. Setsunaru nozomi o waga moto e. Tsudoe, nanakō no chikara! Kaosu Ekushīzu Kibō'ō Barian!" "God of War that embodies Chaos. This is the origin of my dearest wish. Gather, power of the Seven Emperors! Chaos Xyz: King of Wishes - Varian!" (Dub) "With these seven monsters, I build the Ultimate Overlay Network! Feast your eyes on Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!" Bahamut Shark (manga) 「吠える, 未知なるとどろき！ 深淵の闇より姿を現わせ！ エクシーズ召喚！ バハムート・シャーク！」 Hoeru, michinaru todoroki! Shin'en no yami yori sugata arawase! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Bahamūto Shāku! (Viz Translation) "Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss!! Xyz Summon!! Bahamut Shark!!" Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (manga) (Viz Translation) "When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new life bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, Number 37! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!! Astral Number 39: Utopia 「現れろ、 ３９。我が戦いはここより始まる。白き翼に望みを託せ。光の使者、希望皇ホープ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Waga tatakai wa koko yori hajimaru. Shiroki tsubasa ni nozomi o takuse. Hikari no shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpu!" "Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, King of Wishes - Hope!" Number 99: Utopic Dragon 「現れろ、 ９９！砕け散り我が魂の記憶。今、ひとつの星となりて、天命を貫く霹靂となれ！これがナンバーズの終焉にして頂点！希望皇龍ホープドラグーン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūkyū! Kudake chiri waga tamashī no kioku. Ima, hitotsu no hoshi to narite, tenmei o tsuranuku hekireki to nare! Kore ga Nanbāzu no shūen ni shite chōten! Kibō'ōryū Hōpu Doragūn!" "Come forth, Numbers 99! The memories of my soul were scattered! Now, they become a single star, they become the resounding thunder that is the will of God! This is the apex and end of the Numbers! Hope Dragoon, the Dragonic King of Wishes!" (Dub) "Witness the pinnacle of prominence! Number 99: Utopic Dragon!" Number 93: Utopia Kaiser (manga) 「万界に散りし 我が魂の祈りよ！ 今こそこの手に集い その姿を現せ！ 現れろ！ナンバーズの真の皇よ！！ ナンバーズ93 希望皇ホープ・カイザー！！！」 "Oh prayers of my soul, scattered around ten thousand worlds! Gather in my hand in this instant, and show your form! Appear! Oh true king of Numbers!! Number 93: King of Wishes, Hope Kaiser!!!" Kite Tenjo Kite's chants tend to refer to a galaxy transforming into light. He also uses the phrase "Waga Tamashi/My very soul," as Jack did. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Extended) 「闇に輝く銀河よ、希望の光になりて我が僕に宿れ！光の化身、ここに降臨！現れろ、 ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo, kibō no hikari ni narite waga shimobe ni yadore! Hikari no keshin, koko ni kōrin! Arawarero, Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 42 dub only) "Come my mighty monster! With the savagery of a supernova! Bring on a cosmic cataclysm that vaporizes everything in your path! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 55, 69 and 83 dub) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 72 dub only) "I Xyz Summon the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: the incredible Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 96 dub only) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 105 dub only) "I summon the monster more savage than a supernova! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction "Appear now, Number 30! Use your power to poison everything around you! Acid Golem of Destruction!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河よ、今こそ、怒涛の光となりて姿を現すがいい！降臨せよ、我が魂！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga yo, ima koso, dotō no hikari to narite sugatawoarawasu ga ī! Kōrinseyo, waga tamashī! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 55 dub) "Your fate is sealed, there's no escape from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 64, 73 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over!" (Episode 83 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over! Arise Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 106 dub) "Now prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, the battle is over! Say hello to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon 「現れろ！銀河究極龍 ６２！宇宙にさまよう光と闇。その狭間に眠りし哀しきドラゴンたちよ。その力を集わせ真実の扉を開け！ ！」 "Arawarero! Ginga kyūkyoku ryū Nanbāzu Rokujūni! Uchū ni samayō hikari to yami. Sono hazama ni nemurishi kanashiki doragon-tachi yo. Sono chikara o tsudowa se shinjitsu no tobira o hirake! Gyarakushīaizu Puraimu Foton Doragon!" "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" (Dub) "This will change everything. I will bring into existance a dragon never seen before! Now arise! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon. All the forces in the universe gather at this moment in time!" Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon (manga) "At the end of the milky way's light, a new world opens!! Descend scion of divinity! Armored Xyz summons!! Come forth new incarnation of light!! Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!!" Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (manga) (Viz Translation) "Power filling the galaxy... When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul curses the world! Come forth, Number 95!! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!!!" Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (manga) (Viz Translation) "Twin hopes sleep in my memory! Pierce the rivers of darkness separating those hopes and make them one! Xyz Summons!!! Come forth, No. 38!! Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!!!" Number 96 Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、我が分身！ ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, waga bunshin! Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, my doppelganger! Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" (Episode 19 dub only) "Xyz Summon a copy of myself - Number 96: Dark Mist!". (Episode 101 dub only) "Xyz Summon my "alter ago", my evil avatar... Number 96: Dark Mist!" Number 65: Djinn Buster 「現れろ ６５！呪われし裁きの執行者、裁断魔人ジャッジ・バスター！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Norowa reshi sabaki no shikkōsha, Saidan Majin Jajji Basutā!" "Appear, Numbers 65! The cursed executioner of judgment, Shredding Devil - Judge Buster!" (Dub) "Xyz Summon Number 65: Djinn Buster!" Number C65: King Overfiend 「現れろ！ ６５！あまたの怨念をまといし裁きの魔王・・・裁断魔王・・・ジャッジ・デビル！」 "Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Amata no on'nen o matoishi sabaki no maō... Saidan Maō... Jajji Debiru!" "Appear! Chaos Numbers 65! The demon king of judgment clad in the grudges of the many... Shredding Demon King... Judge Devil!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Now appear, Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend! Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon 「偽りの骸を捨て、神の龍となりて現れよ！ ９２ 偽骸神龍 ！」 "Giri no gai o sute, shin no ryū to narite arawareyo! Nanbāzu Kyūjūni Gigaishinryū Hāto Āsu Doragon!" "Cast aside your shell of lies and appear forth as the God of Dragons! Come forth, Numbers 92: Fake Body God Dragon - Heart-eartH Dragon!" Number C96: Dark Storm 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる嵐を巻き起こし、今ここに舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru arashi o makiokoshi, ima koko ni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Arised chaotic storm, now swoop down here! Black Storm!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm!" (Episode 110) 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる漆黒の風と共に舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru shikkoku no kazetotomoni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Black Storm!" Chills Number 19: Freezerdon (Dub) "I hope you fellows brought your jackets, 'cause the weather outside's about to get nasty! I Xyz Summon Number 19: Freezerdon!" Fortuno Number 11: Big Eye 「現れろ、 １１！幻惑の瞳を持つ支配者、ビッグ・アイ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūichi! Genwaku no hitomi o motsu shihai-sha, Biggu Ai!" "Appear, Numbers 11! The ruler with the dazzling pupil, Big Eye!" Roku Arcana Knight Joker (Dub) "I activate Polymerization! With this spell, their powers fuse together to give rise to the defender of the imperial throne, Arcana Knight Joker!" Trey Number 32: Shark Drake 「現れろ、 ３２！最強最大の力を持つ深海の帝王！その牙で全てのものを噛み砕け！海咬龍シャーク・ドレイク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūni! Saikyō saidai no chikara o motsu shinkai no teiō! Sono kiba de subete no mono o kamikudake! Kaikōryū Shāku Doreiku!" "Show yourself, Numbers 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!" Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis 「降臨せよ！ ！有限なる時空を破り、今、その存在を天地に刻め！ －カオス・アトランタル！」 "Kōrin seyo! Kaosu Nanbāzu Roku! Yūgen'naru jikū o yaburi, ima, sono sonzai o tenchi ni kizame! Ōpātsu - Kaosu Atorantaru!" "Descend! Chaos Numbers 6! Shatter the limited space-time continuum, and now, engrave your existence into the whole of creation! OOPArts - Chaos Atlantal!" Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the megalopolis of monsters, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" Quattro Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder 「現れろ、 １５！地獄からの使者、運命の糸を操る人形・・・ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jigoku kara no shisha, unmei no ito o ayatsuru ningyō... Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell, puppet who pulls the strings of fate... Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" (Episode 114) 「現れろ １５！運命の糸を操る地獄からの使者｡ 漆黒の闇の中より舞台の幕を開けろ！ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Jūgo! Unmei no ito o ayatsuru jigoku kara no shisha. Shikkoku no yami no naka yori butai no maku o akero! Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell who pulls the strings of fate. Once more, lift the curtain to the stage in the depths of the deepest, blackest darkness! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter 「現れろ、 １５！人類の英知の結晶が、運命の糸を断ち切る使者を呼ぶ！ギミック・パペット－シリアルキラー ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō ga, unmei no ito o tachikiru shisha o yobu! Gimikku Papetto - Shiriaru Kirā!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 15! Fruits of human knowledge, call forth a messenger who has severs off the threads of fate! Gimmick Puppet - Serial Killer!" Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings 「現れろ、 ４０！人類の叡智の結晶で、悪魔よよみがえれ！ギミック・パペット－デビルズ・ストリングス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Yonjū! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō de, akuma yo yomigaere! Gimikku Papetto - Debiruzu Sutoringusu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Gimmick Puppet - Devil's Strings!" Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo 「現れろ、 ８８！吠えろ、荒ぶる魂。すべてを滅ぼす、怒りを、呼び覚ませ！ギミック・パペット－ディザスター・レオ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi! Hoero, araburu tamashī. Subete o horobosu, ikari o, yobisamase! Gimikku Papetto - Dizasutā Reo!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 88! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Gimmick Puppet - Disaster Leo!" Quinton Number 9: Dyson Sphere 「現れろ ９！我が背負いし運命よ、今こそ、銀河を飲み込む、巨大な大地となりて降臨せよ。天蓋星ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Kyū! Waga shoishi unmei yo, ima koso, ginga o nomikomu, kyodaina daichi to narite kōrinseyo. Tengaisei Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Numbers 9! My burdensome fate, let the gigantic world capable of swallowing an entire galaxy descend right here and now. Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere 「現れろ、 ９！天空を覆う星よ、森羅万象をその内に宿し、今、ここに降臨せよ！天蓋妖星カオス・ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyū! Tenkū o ōu hoshiyo, shinrabanshō o sono-nai ni yadoshi, ima, koko ni kōrin seyo! Tengaiyōsei Kaosu Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 9! Star that covers the whole of heaven, that now carries the whole of creation inside you, now, descend here! Spectral Canopy Star - Chaos Dyson Sphere!" Vetrix Number 69: Heraldry Crest 「解放しろ、怒りを！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Kaihō shiro, ikari o! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" (World Duel Carnival)「今ここに怒りを開放する！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Ima koko ni ikari o kaihō suru! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger here now! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" Anna Kaboom Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max 「鉄路の彼方より地響きとともにただいま到着。現れろ超弩級砲塔列車グスタフ・マックス！」 "Tetsuro no kanatayori jihibiki to tomoni tadaima tōchaku. Arawarero Chōdokyū Hōtō Ressha Gusutafu Makkusu!" "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth. Appear, Superdreadnought Gun Turret Train - Gustav Max!" (Dub) "Make way for the monster train that gonna derail your chances of winning! Chug on in, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Tombo Tillbitty Tomato King "Appear before us! Bless the earth! Swallow the sun! Tomato King - Dread King!" (Dub) "Make way for the king of the crops! The toughest tomato of them all! All hail, the mighty Tomato King!" Pip/Roscoe Sumo King Dog "Come forth, legendary dog from the older days! Sumo King Dog!" (Dub) "Things are about to get really rough! I Xyz Summon Sumo King Dog!" Nelson Andrews Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer (Dub) "Now the power of the Sparrow Family will join forces so that I can Xyz Summon Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer! Prepare to be blasted out of this world!" Nistro Number 54: Lion Heart 「現れろ ５４！熱き闘志の雄叫びが眠れる魂すらも震わせる！反骨の闘士ライオンハート！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Gojūyon! Atsuki tōshi no otakebi ga nemureru tamashī sura mo furuwaseru! Hankotsu no Tōshi Raion Hāto!" "Appear, Numbers 54! Your hot-blooded war cry shakes even sleeping souls! Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart! Dextra Night Papilloperative 「闇を舞う、美しき、死の化身！ナイト・バタフライ・アサシン！」 "Yami o mau, utsukushiki, shi no keshin! Naito Batafurai Asashin!" "Dance in the darkness, beautiful, incarnation of death! Night Butterfly Assassin!" Dr. Faker Number 53: Heart-eartH 「これがナンバーズの頂に立つ最強のナンバーズ！超然の鎧を纏い、世界を震撼させよ！現れろ、 ５３ 偽骸神 ！」 "Kore ga Nanbāzu no itadaki ni tatsu saikyō no Nanbāzu! Chōzen no yoroi o matoi, sekai o shinkan sa seyo! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Gojūsan Gigaishin Hāto Āsu!" "From all the Numbers this stands on top of, one of the strongest Numbers! Equipped with superior armor that will shock the world! Appear, Numbers 53: Fake Body God - Heart-eartH!" (Dub) "I'm going to unleash a force. It will bring a whirlwind of agony and destruction! But before it appears, it will need a huge supply of energy! I Xyz Summon Number 53: Heart-eartH! "CXyz" monsters "Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Barian, bring judgement on the dirtied world now! ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Barian power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth! Appear/Arise/Come forth ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" Carlyle Chesterton Norito the Moral Leader "Protector of the rules, descend! Norito, the Disciplinary Chief Priest!" (Dub) "Now watch as my Tamagushi and Sakaki earn themselves an A+ for teamwork! For extra credit, these two perfect pupils will build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Norito the Moral Leader!" Vector Number 104: Masquerade 「いでよ！ １０４！そのまばゆき聖なる光で愚かな虫けらどもをひざまずかせよ！ シャイニング！」 "Ideyo! Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Sono mabayuki seinaru hikari de orokana mushikera-domo o hizamazuka seyo! Masukarēdo Majishan Shainingu!" "Come! Numbers 104! Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!" Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade 「現れろ、 １０４！混沌より生まれしバリアンの力が光を覆うとき、大いなる闇が舞い踊る。 アンブラル！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Konton yori umareshi barian no chikara ga hikari o ōu toki, ōinaru yami ga mai odoru. Masukarēdo Majishan Anburaru!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Masquerade Magician - Umbral!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquarade!" Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、 ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" Number 43: Manipulator of Souls 「現れろ、 ４３！死者の眠りを妨げる冒涜の化身。魂魄傀儡鬼ソウル・マリオネッター！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūsan! Shisha no nemuri o samatageru bōtoku no keshin. Konpaku Kugutsu Ki Sōru Marionettā!" "Appear, Numbers 43! The incarnation of blasphemy that disturbs the slumber of the dead. Soul-Puppeteering Demon - Soul Marionetter!" (Dub) "I build the Overlay Network to give rise to your darkest fears! I Xyz Summon Number 43: Manipulator of Souls!" Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon 「現れろ、 ５！混沌なる世界の亡者ども！今、その魂をひとつに溶かし、混濁とした世界に降臨せよ！亡朧龍カオス・キマイラ・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Go! Konton naru sekai no mōja demo! Ima, sono tamashī wo hitotsu ni tokashi, kondaku toshita sekai ni kōrin seyo! Mōrōryū Kaosu Kimaira Doragon!" "Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 5! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Perishing-Gloom Dragon - Chaos Chimaera Dragon!" Rio Kastle Number 73: Abyss Splash 「現れろ、 ７３！カオスに落ちたる聖なる滴。その力を示し混沌を浄化せよ。激瀧神アビス・スプラッシュ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Nanajūsan! Kaosu ni ochitaru seinaru shizuku. Sono chikara o shimeshi, konton o jōka seyo. Gekirōshin Abisu Supurasshu!" Appear, Numbers 73! The holy drop falls into the Chaos. It shows its power, purifying the Chaos. God of Roaring Waterfalls - Abyss Splash! Number 103: Ragnazero (Dub) "Appear! Number 103: Ragnazero!" Number C103: Ragnafinity 「現れなさい、 １０３！時をも凍らす無限の力が今、よみがえる。神葬零嬢ラグナ・インフィニティ！」 "Araware nasai, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakusan! Toki o mo kōra su mugen no chikara ga ima, yomigaeru. Shinsōreijō Raguna Infiniti!" "Please appear, Chaos Numbers 103! The infinite power that can freeze even time now, revives. Funerary Sub-Zero Maiden - Ragna Infinity!" (Dub) "Appear! Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!" Girag Number C106: Giant Red Hand 「現れろ、 １０６！混沌なる世界を掴む力よ、その拳は大地を砕き、その指先は天空を貫く。溶岩掌ジャイアント・ハンド・レッド！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuroku! Konton'naru sekai o tsukamu chikara yo, sono ken wa daichi o kudaki, sono yubisaki wa tenkū o tsuranuku. Yōganshō Jaianto Hando Reddo!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 106! The true power that seizes a chaotic world! The fist that can crush the earth! The fingertips that can pierce through heaven! Lava Palm - Giant Hand Red!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand! With the power to harness this chaotic world, its fist will smash the land! Its finger will tear the sky!" Number 58: Burner Visor (Dub) "Let's set the duel on fire! Number 58: Burner Visor! Alito Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus 「闇を飲み込む混沌を、光によって貫くがよい！カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 １０５！ 彗星のカエストス！」 "Yami o nomikomu konton o, hikari ni yotte tsuranukuga yoi! Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakugo! Bāningu Nakkurā Suisei no Kaesutosu!" "O chaos that swallows the darkness, you will pierce through the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Numbers 105! Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet!" Episode 129 "Appear, Chaos Number 105! Your true form, the champion of all Burning Knucklers- Caestus the Comet! (Dub) "It is the most frightening force of all, ultimate chaos! It is the uncontrollable energy that threats to throw the whole universe into disarray! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! From the outer realms of the unknown comes Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk 「現れろ、 ８０！猛りし魂にとりつく、呪縛の鎧！狂装覇王ラプソディ・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Hachijū! Takerishi tamashī ni toritsuku, jubaku no yoroi! Kyōsō Haō Rapusodi In Bāsāku!" "Appear, Numbers 80! Accursed armor, with a soul of madness! Madquipped Supreme King - Rhapsody in Berserk!" Number C80: Requiem in Bersek 「現れろ、 ８０！魂を鎮める旋律が、十全たる神の世界を修復する！我にすがれ、葬装覇王レクイエム・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Hanbāzu Hachijū! Tamashī o shizumeru senritsu ga, jūzentaru kami no sekai o shūfuku suru! Ga ni sugare, Sōsōhaō Rekuiemu in Bāsāku!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 80! The melody that calms the soul, the god of integrity that repairs the world! Lean on me, Exequipped Supreme King - Requiem in Berserk!" Mizar Mizar's chants tend to parallel those of Kite in wording, particularly their chants to Summon their "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" monsters. He commonly uses the term "yomigaere" in his chants, and, on one occasion, also used "waga tamashi/my very soul." Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「宇宙を貫く雄叫び。遥かなる時をさかのぼり銀河の源よりよみがえれ！顕現せよそして我を勝利へと導け！ １０７！ ！」 "Uchū o tsuranuku otakebi yo. Harukanaru toki o sakanobori, ginga no minamoto yori yomigaere! Kengen seyo, soshite ware o shōri e to michibike! Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time!! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Numbers 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Dub) "...and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河を貫いて時の生ずる前よりよみがえれ！永遠を超える竜の星！顕現せよ、 １０７！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga wo tsuranuite toki no shōzuru mae yori yomigaere! Eien wo koeru ryū no hoshi! Kenganseyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 134) 「顕現せよ、 １０７！我が魂に宿りし粒子！今、光を超えた力となりて時を逆巻け！ ！」 :"Kengen seyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Waga tamashī ni yadorishi ryūshi! Ima, hikari o koeta chikara to narite toki o sakamake! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" :"Manifest yourself, Chaos Numbers 107! The particles that dwell inside my very soul! Now, surge through time and become the power that exceeds even light! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 84 dub) "Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 97, 134 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 128 dub) "I summon!, Chaos Number 107! Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Come Forth! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mayday Walker Skypalace Gangaridai 「天かける勇者と海の王女が結ばれしとき、おおいなる世界の不思議が花開く。エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、超巨大空中宮殿ガンガリディア！」 "Ama kakeru yūsha to umi no ōjo ga musubareshi toki, ōinaru sekai no fushigi ga hanahiraku. Ekushīzu shōkan! Ideyo, Chōkyodai Kūchū Kyūden Gangaridia!" "When the Hero dashing across the sky joins hands with the princess of the sea, the wonders of this great, big world bloom! Xyz Summon! Come, Supercolossal Sky Palace - Gangaridia!" (Dub) "Watch in wonder as the monster of the skies and the queen of the seas unite to form an even more massive mega monster! I Xyz Summon Skypalace Gangaridai!" Brooke Walker CXyz Skypalace Babylon 「混沌より生まれしバリアンの力で、愛の宮殿が今生まれ変わる！現れろ、 超巨大空中要塞バビロン！」 "Konton yori umareshi Barian no chikara de, ai no kyūden ga ima umarekawaru! Arawarero, Kaosu Ekushīzu Chōkyodai Kūchū Yōsai Babiron!" "Chaos Xyz Change! With the power of Varian born from chaos, the palace of love shall now be born! Appear, Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Sky Fortress - Babylon! (Dub) "Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Skypalace is built to inflict major damage. Now the power of Barian will transform it and make it even stronger! Behold, Chaos Xyz Skypalace Babylon!" Mach Number 44: Sky Pegasus 「現れろ、 ４４！悠久の大義よ、今こそ古の眠りから目覚め、天空を駆ける翼となれ！白天馬スカイ・ペガサス！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūyon! Yūkyū no taigi yo, ima koso nishi e no nemuri kara mezame, tenkū o kakeru tsubasa to nare! Hakutenma Sukai Pegasasu!" "Appear, Numbers 44! Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep, and become the wings that soar through the sky! White Sky Horse - Sky Pegasus!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus! Now arise my mighty steed. Awake from your age-old sleep and soar down to this world! Display your full splendor and might to these lowly creatures!" Jinlon Number 46: Dragluon 「現れろ、 ４６！雷鳴よ、とどろけ。稲光よ、きらめけ。顕現せよ、我が金色の龍、神影龍ドラッグルーオン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūroku! Raimei yo, todoroke. Inabikari yo, kirameke. Kengen seyo, waga konjiki no ryū, Shin'eiryū Doraggurūon!" "Appear, Numbers 46! The thunder roars. The lightning flashes. Manifest yourself, my golden dragon, Ethereal Dragon - Dragluon!" Ponta Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu 「現れろ、 ６４！混沌と混迷の世を斬り裂く知恵者よ。世界を化かせ、古狸三太夫！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Rokujūyon! Konton to konmei no yo o kiri saku chiesha yo. Sekai o bakase, Furudanuki Sandayū!" "Appear, Numbers 64! O Sage who cut and cleaved apart the era of chaos and confusion. Bewitch the world once more, Veteran Tanuki Sandayu!" Eliphas New Order 12: Etheric Maahes "Appear, New Orders Rank 12! Chaos, let the elegant Rank-Up purify your filthy soul! Etheric Maahes!" New Order 13: Etheric Amon 「限界を超え、ランクアップし続ける。それが、アストラル世界の目指す デュエルだ！現れろ！ ランク１３！秩序を制する清浄なる・・・志よ。更なる高みを目指し、世界をあるべき姿へ！刮目せよ！これぞ、われらが意志、エーテリック・アメン！」 "Genkai o koe, rankuappu shi tsudzukeru. Sore ga, asutoraru sekai no mezasu dyueru da! Arawarero! Nyū Ōdāzu ranku Jūsan! Chitsujo o seisuru seijō naru kokorozashi yo. Saranaru takami o mezashi, sekai o arubekisugata e! Katsumoku seyo! Korezo, ware-ra ga ishi, Ēterikku Amen!" "Endlessly surpassing our limits, continuously Ranking-Up! This is the kind of Dueling the Astral World aims for! Appear, New Orders Rank 13! The innocent will that regulates all order, aim for the higher destination and let the world return to the way it should be! See for yourself! This is our will! Etheric Amon!" Erazor Number 3: Cicada King (Dub) "Now Number 3, you've been lying low for long enough. The time has come for you to rise up and spread your wings!" Chironex Number 4: Stealth Kragen 「現れろ、 ４！混沌に漂いし透明なる戦士。すべてを見通し世界を刺せ！偉大なる先輩ここに降臨！猛毒刺胞ステルスクラーケン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yon! Konton ni tadayoishi tōmeinaru senshi. Subete o mitōshi sekai o sase! Idainaru senpai koko ni kōrin! Mōdokushihō Suterusu Kurāken!" "Appear, Numbers 4! The transparent warrior who drifts through chaos. Sting everything in this world that lay before you! O, great superior, enter the fray! Deathly Poisonous Jellyfish - Stealth Kragen!" Scritch Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito 「現れろ、 ２！ああ、夜のしじまに過ぎる影。蚊学忍者シャドー・モスキート！」 "Awararero, Nanbāzu Ni! Ā, yoru no shijima ni sugiru kage. Kagaku Ninja Shadō Mosukīto!" "Appear, Numbers 2! Ah, shadow that passes through the still of night. Mosquito Science Ninja - Shadow Mosquito! Mr. Heartland Number 1: Infection Buzz King 「現れろ、 １！ダークな羽音がファンタスティックに木霊する、アマージングなハエの王、インフェクション・バアル・ゼブル！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Ichi! Dāku na haoto ga fantasutikku ni kodamasuru, amājingu na hae no ō, Infekushon Bāru Zeburu!" Appear, Numbers 1! The dark buzzing of the amazing lord of flies echoes fantastically, Infection Baal Zebul! (Dub) "Say hello to Number 1! Behold, the freakiest fabulous fly of them all, the King of the Swarm: Infection Buzz King!" Don Thousand Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam 「現れろ、 １！天を摩する地獄の門、堅牢なる扉開きしとき一抹の希望を捨てよ！ゲート・オブ・ヌメロン－エーカム！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu 1! Tenwomasuru jigoku no mon, kenrōnaru tobira hirakishi toki ichimatsu no kibō o suteyo! Gēto Obu Numeron - Ēkamu!" "Appear, Numbers 1! When this iron-clad door, this monumental gate to hell opens, abandon all hope! Gate of Numeron - Ekam!" (Dub) "Now witness the ascent of Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam!" Number C1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya 「現れろ、 １！すべての秩序を破壊し混沌なる闇へ。世界を真なる姿へ導け。ゲート・オブ・カオス・ヌメロン－シニューニャ。」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Ichi! Subete no chitsujo o hakai shi konton'naru yami e. Sekai o shin'naru sugata e michibike. Gēto Obu Kaosu Numeron - Shinyūnya." "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1! The order of everything shall be destroyed by the darkness called "Chaos". Guide the world to its true form. Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shinyunya." (Dub) "Arise Chaos Number 1!, Witness the harvester of destruction! Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya Number C1000: Numerronius 「現れろ、 １０００！混沌の憂えは浅ましき人の業。天壌の夢は無窮の幻。虚ろの神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を。夢幻虚神ヌメロニアス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sen! Konton no uree wa asamashiki hito no gō. Tenjō no yume wa mukyū no maboroshi. Utsuro no kamiyo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o. Mugenkyojin Numeroniasu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1000! The grief of chaos is karma of wretched men. The dreams of heaven and earth are an eternal fantasy. O hollow god, armed with darkness, swing your iron hammer down upon the light. Hollow Spirit of Delusion - Numerronius!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Chaos Number 1000!, witness the ascension of Numerronious!" Number iC1000: Numerronius Numerronia 「降臨せよ、 １０００！我が天は長し地は久し。人のすがる夢は一場の幻にすぎず。虚無の大神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を！夢幻虚光神ヌメロニアス・ヌメロニア！」 "Kōrin seyo, Kaosu Imajinarī Nanbāzu Sen! Waga ten wa nagashi ji wa hisashi. Hito no sugaru yume wa ichijō no maboroshi ni sugizu. Kyomu no Ōgami yo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o! Mugenkyokōshin Numeroniasu Numeronia! "Descend, Chaos Imaginary Numbers 1000! My heaven is vast, my earth is ancient. The dreams that men cling to are a mere illusion. O almighty god of void and nothingness, armed with the darkness, swing down your iron hammer upon the light! Hollow Light Spirit of Delusion - Numerronius Numerronia!" (Dub) "Rise from the great beyond! Chaos Imaginary Number 1000: Numerronious Numerronia!" Kyoji Yagumo Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld (Viz Translation) "Souls wandering between life and death! Visit your dark grudge upon this land!! Xyz Summons!! Show yourself! Number 23, Rank 8!! Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld!!" Number 77: The Seven Sins "Threads that rule the false heaven! Become a fleeting illusion and guide my disintegrating soul!! Come forth Number 77!! The Seven Sins!!!" E'Rah Anti-Hope, God of Despair (Viz Translation) "Come forth!! Incarnation of despair governing all darkness and chaos!! Anti-Hope, God of Despair!!!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Pendulum Summon 「(Pronoun)は、スケール(Scale #1)の(Pendulum Monster #1)とスケール(Scale #2)の(Pendulum Monster #2)で、ペンデュラムスケールをセッティング！これで、レベル(lowest Level)から(highest Level)のモンスターが、同時に召喚可能！ペンデュラム召喚！」 "(Pronoun) wa, Sukēru (Scale #1) no (Pendulum Monster #1) to Sukēru (Scale #2) no (Pendulum Monster #2) de, Pendyuramu Sukēru o settingu! Kore de, Reberu (lowest Level) kara (highest Level) no monsutā ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō! Pendyuramu Shōkan!" "With the Scale (Scale #1) (Pendulum Monster #1) and the Scale (Scale #2) (Pendulum Monster #2), I'm setting the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels (lowest Level) through (highest Level)! Pendulum Summon!" (Dub) "I'll use (Pendulum Monster) and (Pendulum Monster) to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now! I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level (lowest Level) through (highest Level) all at the same time!" Yuya Sakaki Odd-Eyes Dragon 「さぁ、拍手でお迎えください！本日の主役、世にも珍しい二色の目をもつ龍！オッドアイズ・ドラゴン！」 "Saa, hakushu de o mukae kudasai! Honjitsu no shuyaku, yonimo mezurashī futari no me o motsu ryū! Oddoaizu Doragon!" "Now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" (Dub) "Now put your hands together and welcome... our main attraction! One of the wonders of the dragon world, the spectacular Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Pendulum Summon 「揺れろ、魂のペンデュラム！天空に描け光のアーク！ペンデュラム召喚！現れよ！俺のモンスターたち！(出でよ！我がしもべのモンスターたちよ！)」 "Yurero, tamashī no pendyuramu! Tenkū ni egake hikari no āku! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Arawareyo (Koi)! Ore no monsutā-tachi! (Ideyo! Waga shimobe no monsutā-tachi yo!)" "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now (Come)! My monsters! (Come out! My monster servants!)" (Dub) "Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monster(s) (is)/(are) ready to swing into action!" (Episode 2 dub) "First I'll use my monsters to set the Pendulum Scale, with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Timegazer Magician, I'm good to go! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to Pendulum Summon and swing into action!" (Episode 9 dub) "And after you see what's next, you're gonna flip because now with the Scale 3 Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Timegazer, I have a brand new Pendulum Scale to work with! And this premiere performance is totally going to have you on the edge of your seat! I can now summon any monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Ready or not, here they come!" (Episode 20 dub) "Please watch and wonder, my friends, as I use my newly drawn magicians Stargazer and Timegazer to set the Pendulum Scale!" (Episode 22 dub) "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician!" Pendulum Summon '''(manga) (Fan Translation) "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark the torrent of time traveling between past and future! Pendulum Summon!" '''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Episode 36: 「現れろ！雄々しくも美しく輝く二色の眼！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero! Ooshiku mo utsukushiku kagayaku futairo no manako! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon" "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attacks 「行け！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！その二色の眼で、捉えた全てを焼き払え！螺旋のストライクバースト！」 "Ike! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon! Sono futairo no manako de, toraeta subete o yakiharae! Rasen no Sutoraikubāsuto!" "Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Strike Burst of Spirals!" (Dub) "Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes! Let's give (opponent name here) a blazing send-off! Spiral Flame Strike!" (Episode 5 dub) "Here's a lesson you won't forget, Sora! Odd-Eyes isn't toying around! Spiral Flame Strike!" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「神秘の力操りし者、まばゆき光となりて龍の眼に今宿らん！融合召喚！出でよ！秘術ふるいし魔天の龍！ルーンアイズペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shinpi no chikara ayatsurishi mono, mabayuki hikari to narite ryū no manako ni ima yadoran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Hijutsu furuishi maten no ryū! Rūnaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Episode 22 Dub) "This is it! The moment all you Duel-tainment fans have been waiting for is here! Stand up, make way, and get set to cheer! I Fusion summon! Ladies and gentlemen, now taking center stage, please give it up for the spotlight-stealing Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Episode 26 Dub) "This is it! With the earth-shattering power of this monster, victory's in my sights! I Fusion Summon! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「誇り高き銀狼よ。魔天の龍と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ！野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Hokori takaki ginrō yo. Maten no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Prideful silver wolf. Become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Dub) "I'm taking Fusion Summoning to a whole new level! Merge into one! Look to the skies and feast your eyes on Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) 「胸を打ち鳴らす森の賢人よ。神秘の竜と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！いでよ！野獣の眼光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Mune o uchi narasu mori no kenjin yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Chest-beating sage of the forest. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) 「灼熱の地より生還せし獣よ。神秘の龍と一つとなりて、新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ、野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！レベル８、ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shakunetsu no chi yori seikan-seshi kemono yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Reberu Hachi, Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Oh beast that survives in the scorching land. Become one with the mysterious dragon, and create a new power! Come forth, ferocious dragon whose eyes glitter like those of a wild beast's! Level 8, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Alternate) "Dual-colored eyed dragon. Become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ 現れろ！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！その黒き逆鱗を震わせ刃向かう敵を殲滅せよ！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！ 怒りの眼輝けし龍！覇王黒龍オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako ryū yo! Sono kuroki gekirin o furuwase hamukau teki o senmetsu seyo! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Ikari no manako kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon!" "O heterochromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon 「いでよ、絶望の暗い闇に差し込む、眩き救いの光！オッドアイズ・セイバー・ドラゴン！」 "Ideyo, zetsubō no kurai yami ni sashikomu, mabayuki sukui no hikari! Oddoaizu Seibā Doragon!" "Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Enlightenment Paladin 「剛毅の光を放つ勇者の剣、今ここに閃光とともに目覚めよ！ シンクロ召喚！ レベル8、覚醒の魔導剣士（エンライトメント・パラディン）！」 "Gōki no hikari o hanatsu yūsha no ken, ima koko ni senkou to tomo ni mezame yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Reberu Hachi, Enraitomento Paradin!" "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Enlightenment Paladin!" The Sledgehammer Battleguard King (dub) "No forest can hide you or castle can protect you from the chief of all wild savages, all hail! Battleguard King! Zuzu Boyle Mozarta the Melodious Maestra 「天上に響く妙なる調べよ。眠れる天才を呼び覚ませ。いでよ！レベル８の幻奏の音姫プロディジー・モーツァルト！」 "Tenjō ni hibiku taenarushirabe yo. Nemureru tensai o yobisamase. Ideyo! Reberu 8 no Gensō no Otohime Purodijī Mōtsaruto!" "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8: Melodious Maestra - Prodigy Mozart!" (Dub) "Now I'll tribute this duet and combine their melodies to summon a whole new monster! She'll blow you away with her musical talent - Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Schuberta the Melodious Maestra 「響け歌声！流れよ旋律！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台へ！幻奏の音姫メイスタリン・シューベルト！」 "Hibike utagoe! Nagareyo senritsu! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai e! Gensō no Otohime Maisutarin Shūberuto!" "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Melodious Maestra - Meisterin Schubert!" (Episode 18 Dub) "Okay girls, sing out in perfect harmony on my cue! Give me the best Fusion melody you can muster! I Fusion Summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" (Episode 29 dub) "This is your biggest performance yet, ladies! Harmonize your voices 'til they form a perfect musical blend! I Fusion Summon! Make your entrance, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir 「天使のさえずりよ！至高の天才よ！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台に、勝利の歌を！幻奏の華歌聖ブルーム・ディーヴァ！」 "Tenshi no saezuri yo! Shikō no tensai yo! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai ni! Shōri no uta o! Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Dīva!" "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Gong Strong Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の咆哮と共に、砂塵渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no bōkō to tomo ni, sajin uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O!" (Dub) "There's no way you're ready for what's next! This monster is gonna bring you some big league pain! I Synchro Summon my Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Alternate) 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の魂と共に、荒波渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no tamashī to tomo ni, aranami uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O!" Sylvio Sawatari Mayosenju Daibak 「烈風纏いしあやかしの長よ！荒ぶるその衣を解き放ち、大河を巻き上げ大地をえぐれ！いでよ、魔妖仙獣 大刃禍是！」 "Reppū matoishi ayakashi no osa yo! Araburu sono i o tokihanachi, taiga o makiage daichi o egure! Ideyo, Mayosenjū Daibakaze!" "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! With your raging cloak, gouge those lands! Come forth, Mayosenju Daibakaze!" Sora Perse Frightfur Bear 「悪魔の爪よ！野獣の牙よ！今一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！ 融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ、すべてを切り裂く戦慄のケダモノ！デストーイ・シザー・ベアー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo! Yajū no kiba yo! Ima hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata wo miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware decha e, subete wo kirisaku senritsu no kedamono! Desutōi Shizā Beā!" "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Deathtoy Scissors Bear!" (Dub) "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen, Frightfur Bear!" Frightfur Leo 「悪魔宿りし鉄の歯よ。牙剥く野獣と一つとなりて、新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを切り裂く百獣の王！デストーイ・ホイールソウ・ライオ！」 "Akuma yadorishi tetsu no ha yo. Kiba muku yajū to hitotsu to narite, aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o kirisaku hyakujū no ō! Desutōi hoīrusou raio!" "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Deathtoy Wheelsaw Leo!" Frightfur Sheep 「融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを封じる、鎖のケダモノ！デストーイ・チェーン・シープ！」 "Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o fūjiru, kusari no kedamono! Desutōi Chēn Shīpu!" "Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Deathtoy Chain Sheep!" Frightfur Chimera 「悪魔宿りし非情の玩具よ。歯向かう愚民を根こそぎ滅ぼせ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ、すべての玩具の結合魔獣！デストーイ・マッド・キマイラ！」 "Akuma yadorishi hijō no gangu yo. Hamukau gumin o nekosogi horobose! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo, subete no gangu no ketsugō majū! Desutōi Maddo Kimaira!" "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Deathtoy Mad Chimera!" Frightfur Tiger 「悪魔の爪よ、鋭い牙よ！神秘の渦で一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを引き裂く密林の魔獣！デストーイ・シザー・タイガー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo, surudoi kiba yo! Shinpi no uzu de hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware de chae! Subete o hikisaku mitsurin no majū! Desutōi Shizā Taigā!" "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Bacome one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Deathtoy Scissor Tiger! Yuto Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" (Dub) "It is like me, cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, only its objective is to destroy! I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Phantom Knights of Broken Sword 「戦場に倒れし騎士たちの魂よ。今こそ蘇り、闇を切り裂く光となれ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク３、 ブレイクソード！」 "Senjō ni taoreshi kishi-tachi no tamashī yo. Ima koso yomigaeri, yami o kirisaku hikari to nare! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku San, Fantomu Naitsu Bureiku Sōdo!" "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Dipper O'rion Constellar Pleiades 「星々の光よ、今大地を震わせ降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク５！セイクリッド・プレアデス！」 "Hoshiboshi no hikari yo, ima daichi o furuwase kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Go! Seikuriddo Pureadesu!" "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Sacred Pleaides!" (Dub) "The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night. I Xyz Summon Constellar Pleiades!" Constellar Ptolemys M7 「眩き光もて降り注げ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク６！セイクリッド・トレミス ！」 "Mabayuki hikari mote furisosoge! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Seikuriddo Toremisu Meshie Sebun!" "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" (Episode 9 Dub) "Observe the great, the mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" (Episode 24 Dub) "I Xyz Summon, the great and mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Julia Krystal Julia's chants relate to gems. Her chants are a little different in that they change depending on which monsters she is using as Fusion Materials, instead of being the same for the monster she is attempting to Summon. For example, she would call Gem-Knight Alexandrite the "Gem with facets of day and night", Gem-Knight Tourmaline the "Gem tinged with lightning", Gem-Knight Emerald the "Briliant emerald of good fortune" and Gem-Knight Lapis and Lazuli "the blue and green stones". (Since 碧 can mean both blue and green) Gem-Knight Topaz 「雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！勝利の探求者、ジェムナイト・パーズ！」 "Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Shōri no tankyūsha, Jemunaito Pāzu!" "Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Paz!" (Dub) "Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Meld your might to make your light blinding bright! Fusion Summon! Say hello to Gem-Knight Topaz!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" "Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Alternate) 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。碧き秘石と一つとなりて新たな光を生み出さん！融合召喚！現れよ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！レベル９！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Aoki hi ishi to hitotsu to narite aratana hikari o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Reberu Kyū! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" "Gem with facelets of day and night! Briliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Lavender gem of wisdom! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" (Dub, alternate) "Now watch! My three Gem-Knights will mount the blue glow of power, the red fire of truth, and the silver gleam of clarity, recombining their strengths to become an even more powerful monster! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (TVTokyo Site Version) 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れ出でよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareideyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light, come and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (Dub) "Two gems sparkle together, illuminating a new stone! I Fusion Summon, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ！幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ！鋭利な漆黒よ！光渦巻きて、新たな輝きとともに一つとならん！融合召喚！これが私の真のエース！輝きの淑女、ジェムナイトレディ・ブリリアント・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao o motsu maseki yo! Kōun o yobu midori no kagayaki yo! Eirina shikkoku yo! Hikari uzumakite, aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō shōkan! Kore ga watashi no shin no ēsu! Kagayaki no shukujo, Jemunaitoredi Buririanto Daiya!" "Gem with facelets of day and night! Briliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Kit Blade X-Saber Souza 「光差する刃持ち屍の山を踏み越えろ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル７！ －セイバー ソウザ！」 "Kōsa suru yaiba mochi shikabane no yama wo fumikoero! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Nana! Ekkusu-Seibā Sōza!" "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" XX-Saber Gottoms 「白銀の鎧輝かせ刃向かう者の希望を砕け！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル９！ －セイバー ガトムズ！」 "Shirogane no yoroi kagayakase hamukau mono no kibō wo kudake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Kyū! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Gatomuzu!" "Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" (Dub) "This is a tune that's music to my ears. I bet you can't wait to see what's coming your way! I Synchro Summon Level 9 Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" (Dub, alternate) "It's time I tune you out of this duel once and for all! I Synchro Summon Level 9 Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" XX-Saber Hyunlei 「赤きマントひるがえし、剣の舞で敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！レベル６！ －セイバー ヒュンレイ！」 "Akaki manto hirugaeshi, tsurugi no mai de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu 6! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Hyunrei!" "Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! Double-X-Saber Hyunlei!" (Dub) "...to spawn an unstoppable cylcone of steel! I Synchro Summon Level 6 Double-X-Saber Hyunlei!" Declan Akaba Declan's chants relate to kings, and often include the phrase "Be born!". As with previous rival characters Jack and Kite, he also uses the term "Waga Tamashi/My very soul" in some of his chants. D/D/D Blaze King Temujin 「牙向く地獄の番犬よ、闇より誘う妖婦よ！冥府に渦巻く光の中で、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん。融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Kiba muku jigoku no banken yo, yami yori izanau yōfu yo! Meifu ni uzumaku hikari no naka de, ima hitotsu to narite aratana ō wo umidasan.Yūgō shōkan ! Seitan seyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin! 「自在に形を変える神秘の渦よ。異形の神を包み込み、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん！融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Jisai ni katachi wo kaeru shinpi no uzu yo, igyō no kami ni tsutsumikomi, ima hitotsu tonarite, arata na ō wo umidasan! Yūgō shōkan! Seitan seyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" "Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the grotesque God and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin!" D/D/D Gale King Alexander 「闇を切り裂く咆哮よ。疾風の速さを得て新たな王の産声となれ！シンクロ召喚！生誕せよ！レベル７！ 疾風王アレクサンダー！」 "Yami wo kirisaku hōkō yo. Shippū no hayasa wo ete aratana ō no ubugoe to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Seitan seyo! Reberu Nana! Dīdīdī Shippūō Arekusandā!" "Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gale King - Alexander!" D/D/D Wave King Caesar 「この世のすべてを統べるため、今、世界の頂に降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！生誕せよ！ランク４！怒濤王シーザー！」 "Kono yo no subete wo suberu tame, ima, sekai no itadaki ni kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Seitan seyo! Ranku Yon! Dotōō Shīzā!" "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Surging Waves King - Caesar!" (Dub) "I promise you have never faced a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one! I I Xyz Summon Triple D Wave King Caesar!" Pendulum Summon 「我が魂を揺らす大いなる力よ、この身に宿りて闇を引き裂く新たな光となれ！ペンデュラム召喚！出現せよ！私のモンスター達よ！」 "Waga tamashī wo yurasu ōinaru chikara yo, kono mi ni yadorite yami wo hikisaku aratana hikari to nare! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Shutsugen seyo! Watashi no monsutā-tachi yo!" "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" (Dub) "The energies of the universe swings betweens the forces of darkness and of light, I shall now harness the power of this eternal osculation. I Pendulum Summon! and call upon my (number of monsters) monsters to emerge!" D/D/D Doom King Armageddon 「すべての王をも統べる３体の超越神。 死偉王ヘル・アーマゲドン！」 "Subete no ō wo mo suberu santai no chōetsushin. Dīdīdī Shiiō Heru Āmagedon!" "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. DDD Great Death Lord - Hell Armageddon!" (Dub) "Behold! the three fearsome immortals who can command the obidience of all!, my trio of Triple D Doom King Armageddons!" D/D/D Marksman King Tell 「英雄の名賜りし者、深淵なる大義もて、この世のすべてをいざ射抜かん！エクシーズ召喚！降臨せよ！ランク５！ 狙撃王テル！」 "Eiyū no na tamawarishi mono, shin'en'naru taigi mote, kono yo no subete o iza inukan! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Kōrin seyo! Ranku Go! Dīdīdī Sogekiō Teru!" "Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierce through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! DDD Marksman King - Tell! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc 「誇り高き騎士よ、災い封じ込めし坩堝に融け込み真の王と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！出でよ、神の威光伝えし王、 神託王ダルク！」 "Hokori takaki kishi yo, wazawai fūjikomeshi rutsubo ni toke-komi shin no ō to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, kami no ikō tsutaeshi ō! Dīdīdī Shintakuō Daruku!" "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok 「現れいでよ！神々の黄昏に審判を下す最高神！ 壊薙王アビス・ラグナロク！」 "Araware ideyo! Kamigami no tasogare ni shinpan o kudasu saikōshin! Dīdīdī Kaichiō Abisu Ragunaroku!" "Appear! The supreme deity that passes judgement upon the twilight of gods! DDD Destruction King - Abyss Ragnarok!" D/D/D Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Oblivion Overlord 「神々の黄昏を打ち破り、押し寄せる波の勢いで新たな世界を切り開け！融合召喚！出現せよ、極限の独裁神！ 怒涛壊薙王カエサル・ラグナロク ！」 "Kamigami no tasogare o uchiyaburi, oshiyoseru nami no ikioi de aratana sekai o kirihirake! Yūgō Shōkan! Shutsugen seyo, kyokugen no dokusaishin! Dīdīdī Dotō Kaichiō Kaesaru Ragunaroku!" "Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! DDD Wave Destruction King - Kaiser Ragnarok!" D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga 「２つの太陽が昇るとき、新たな世界の地平が開かれる！エクシーズ召喚！現れいでよ！ランク８！ 双暁王カリ・ユガ」 "Futatsu no taiyō ga noboru toki, aratana sekai no chihei ga hirakareru! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Araware ideyo! Ranku Hachi! Dīdīdī Sōgyōō Kari Yuga!" "When two suns climb up to the sky, the grounds of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! DDD Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Skip Boyle Pendulum Summon (Dub) "The pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory, blazing the way for new heroes (monster names)!" Aura Sentia Prediction Princess Tarotrei 「全てを見通す太古の巫女よ！古の記述によりて、今、蘇れ！儀式召喚！レベル９！聖占術姫タロットレイ！」 "Subete wo mitōsu taiko no miko yo! Inishie no kijutsu ni yorite, ima, yomigaere! Gishiki Shōkan! Reberu Kyū! Seisenjutsuki Tarottorei!" "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" (Dub) "O ancient sorceress, who appears through the veil of life, may the supernatural secret spell awaken you without strife! I Ritual Summon Prediction Princess Tarotrei! Shay Obsidian Raidraptor - Rise Falcon 「雌伏のハヤブサよ、逆境の中で研ぎ澄まされし爪を挙げ、反逆の翼翻せ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ －ライズ・ファルコン！」 "Shifuku no hayabusa yo, gyakkyō no naka de togisumasa reshi tsume o age, hangyaku no tsubasa hirugaese! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Reido Raputāzu - Raizu Farukon!" "Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" (Dub) "From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascent of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon 「獰猛なるハヤブサよ。激戦を切り抜けしその翼翻し、寄せ来る敵を打ち破れ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク５！ －ブレイズ・ファルコン！」 "Dōmōnaru hayabusa yo. Gekisen o kirinukeshi sono tsubasa hirugaeshi, yose kuru teki o uchiyabure! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Reido Raputāzu - Bureizu Farukon!" "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon 「誇り高きハヤブサよ。英雄の血潮に染まる翼翻し、革命の道を突き進め！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク６！ －レヴォリューション・ファルコン！」 "Hokori takaki hayabusa yo. Eiyū no chishio ni somaru tsubasa hirugaeshi, kakumei no michi o tsukisusume! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Reido Raputāzu - Revoryūshon Farukon!" "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon 「勇猛果敢なるハヤブサよ。怒りの炎を巻き上げ、大地をも焼き尽くす閃光となれ！ランクアップ・エクシーズチェンジ！飛翔しろ！ランク８、 －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン！」 "Yūmō kakan'naru hayabusa yo. Ikari no honō o makiage, daichi o mo yaki tsukusu senkō to nare! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Hishōshiro! Ranku Hachi, Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukon!" "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Frederick Doodle Beast - Tyranno (Dub) "It's the most destructive dino in my deck! Now feel the terror of my Tyranno!" Reira Akaba C/C/C Water Sword of Battle 「ウロコきらめかす大河の覇者よ。我が目に宿りて、その力を捧げよ！融合召喚！現れろ！すべてを切り裂く水の剣！ 武融化身ウォーターソード！」 "Uroko kiramekasu taiga no hasha yo. Waga me ni yadorite, sono chikara o sasageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete o kirisaku mizu no tsurugi! Shīshīshī Buyūkeshin Wōtāsōdo!" "Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales. I offer you the power residing in my eye! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms!" (Dub) "Conqueror of all underwater realms, prepare to unleash your destructive power! I Fusion Summon! Now, beware, for here comes the most fearful element of annihilation ever seen beneath the waves! Triple C Water Sword of Battle!" C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor "Solemn tyrant of the earth! I offer you the power residing in my eye! Xyz Summon! Appear now! The ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor!" Yugo The chant for Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is similar to that for Yuya's chant for "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Hi-Speedroid Dahma 「十文字の姿もつ魔剣よ。その力ですべての敵を切り裂け！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル６！ 魔剣ダーマ！」 "Jūmonji no sugata motsu maken yo. Sono chikara de subete no teki o kirisake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Roku! Hai Supīdo Roido Maken Dāma!" "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 「その美しくも雄々しき翼翻し光の速さで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル７！クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon 「神聖なる光蓄えし翼煌かせ、その輝きで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！ いでよ！クリスタルウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Shinseinaru hikari takuwaeshi tsubasa kiramekase, sono kagayaki de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Kurisutaru Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Shine the wings that store the holy light and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Isao Kachidoki Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory 「天駆ける星、地を飛び、今ひとつとなって、悠久の覇者たる星と輝け！融合召喚！来い！覇勝星イダテン！」 "Ten kakeru hoshi, chi wo tobi, ima hiotsu tonatte, yūkyū no hashataru hoshi to kagayake! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Hashōsei Idaten!" "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory!" Dennis Macfield Performage Trapeze Magician 「 ！天空の奇術師よ、華やかに舞台を駆け巡れ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ トラピーズ・マジシャン！」 "Shō masuto gō on! Tenkū no kijutsushi yo, hanayaka ni butai o kake megure! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Entameiji Torapīzu Majishan!" "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician! [[Performage Shadow Maker|'Performage Shadow Maker']] "Oritate, Makai no gei'jitsu ka! Ekushizu Shokan! Araware yo, Ranku Go! Entameiji Kageshi Shadō Meika!" "Show yourself, artist of the netherworld! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 5! Entermage Shadow Artist Shadow Maker!" [[Ancient Gear Chaos Giant|'Ancient Gear Chaos Giant']] "Inishi no tamashi wo uketsugishi kikaji kakeru ryoken do yo, sono ju nokubi wo majiriai shite, konton ni shite, setsudai naru chikara to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo, reberu Ju! Antiku Gia Kaosu Jaianto!" "Mechanical Hounds that inherited ancient souls, merge your ten heads, become chaos and the definition of great power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Obelisk Force Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの猟犬たちよ、群れなして交じり合い新なる力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル７！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikai shikake no ryōken-tachi yo, mure nashite majiri ai aratanaru chikara to tomo ni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Antīku Gia Toripuru Baito Haundo Doggu!" "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Crow Hogan Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower 「漆黒の翼翻し、雷鳴と共に走れ！電光の斬撃！シンクロ召喚！降り注げ、 －驟雨のライキリ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa hirugaeshi, raimei to tomoni hashire! Denkō no zangeki! Shinkuro Shōkan! Furisosoge, Asaruto Burakkufezā - Shūu no Raikiri!" "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" Chojiro Tokumatsu Cardian - Ameshikou 「 ！ となりて り げ！シンクロ ！いでよ、レベル８、 － －！」 "Namida ame! Hikari to narite furisosoge! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu Hachi, Kādian - Ameshikō -!" "Rain of tears! Become light and rain down! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8, Cardian - Ameshikou -!" Cardian - Inoshikacho 「その きこと の く！その なること の く！その しきこと の く！シンクロ ！レベル６！ － ！」 "Sono takeki koto shishi no gotoku! Sono yūsō naru goto shika no gotoku! Sono utsushiki koto chō no gotoku! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Roku! Kadian - Inoshikachō!" "As ferocious as an boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level Six! Cardian - Inoshikacho!" Cardian - Gokou "Sono kogoshiki wa seinaru hikari! Ima, ten to chi to mizu to kin tonarite terase! Shinkuro Shokan! Kadian Gokou!" "The holy light ancient ritual! Illuminate the heavens, the earth, the water, the soil, and the metals! Synchro Summon! Cardian - Gokou!" Jack Atlas Jack's chants are similar to those that his 5D's counterpart used, including the word "Ouja" (Ruler). His chant for "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" mirrors the chant used for "Red Dragon Archfiend" in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Red Wyvern 「赤き魂、ここに１つとなる。王者の雄叫びに震撼せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レッド・ワイバーン！」 "Akaki tamashī, koko ni hitotsu to naru. Ōja no otakebi ni shinkan seyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reddo Waibān!" "The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者の咆哮、今天地を揺るがす。唯一無二なる覇者の力をその身に刻むがいい！シンクロ召喚！荒ぶる魂、レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・スカーライト！」 "Ōja no hōkō, ima tenchi o yurugasu. Yuiitsu muninaru hasha no chikara o sono mi ni kizamu ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! Araburu tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Sukāraito!" "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scar-Right!" Shinji Weber Bee Force - Voulge the Attack "Sono hane de bakufu wo maki yokoshi, sono hitosashi de shinjitsu e no michi wo kirihirake! Shinkuro Shokan! Koi, Bi Fosu - Totsugeki no Bōje!" "Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Attack!" Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle "Keshu seshi kizuna no chikara ni te, gogan'taru kyowaku no kabe wo inuke! Shinkuro Shokan! Adaware yo, Reberu Juni! Bi Fosu - Kessen no Biggu Barisuta!" "Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!" Sergey Volkov Thorn Observer - Zuma "Waekiaku shita bon'no wo sarake dashi, ibara ni niku kai wo yudame! Shinkuro Shokan! Araware yo! Reberu ni! Sonu Obusaba - Zuma!" "Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer - Zuma!" Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma "Shinku, itami, bon'yo naru kachi wo mukuro to shi, subete muri sari, ima, ibara no michi wo koero! Yugo Shokan! Araware yo! Sonu Obasaba - Bandarurizuma!" "Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma!" Trivia * Currently, only 7 Synchro Monsters have been Summoned without chants; "Goyo Guardian", "Iron Chain Dragon", "Dark Strike Fighter", "Armory Arm", "Turbo Cannon", "Stygian Sergeants", and "X-Saber Wayne". * In the Japanese anime, before the Summon Chants for Synchro Summon, the duelist first calls out all the non-Tuner Monsters, and then the chosen Tuner Monster. In the English dub, this is reversed with the Tuner Monster in the front, then the non-Tuner Monsters. * For the animation of most Summon chants from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5, and 6, most characters close their eyes and put their fist on their chest/heart, then open their eyes and raise their palm of their hand skyward. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, chants for Ritual and Synchro Monsters (and some Fusion Monsters) include the Level of the Monster, and chants for Xyz Monsters include their Rank. * Fusion Monster chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V generally reference the Fusion Material Monsters in their chants, albeit in a more descriptive fashion. This means that on occasion, as seen with "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", the chants will change depending on the Fusion Material Monsters used. * When announcing the Summon Type in the Japanese anime, the Duelist simply states the Summoning Type, but in the Enligsh version, they declare "I (Type) Summon!" This is changed in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, where the Duelists sometimes use the Japanese format in declaring the Summon name. References category:Sayings